Nunca Más
by Shelikernr
Summary: Ellos eran amantes eternos. Buscarse y encontrarse una y otra vez entre el fuego y la guerra era su Karma.


Fue un largo camino, desde la Cordillera hasta las ciudades olvidadas. Los muros, cerca del deterioro, parecían sacados de un cuento infantil. Gloriosos e históricos, repletos de historias que sus ancestros habrían de contar en sus épocas de victoria. Recorrían un enorme perímetro, y por algunos agujeros se podría pasar si se era un gran escalador. En ese entonces, aquel lugar era la mayor tranquilidad. Era como si hubiese saltado en el tiempo y terminado en aquella época, llena de monstruos que devoraban a los humanos de un solo bocado. También recordaba a los soldados que los salvaban en ese entonces, que también estaban extintos.

Ella miró las murallas memoriales, y se recordó cada muerte, cada lágrima, cada grito, y cada sonrisa. Por un momento, se sintió a salvo.

Era una época ya diferente, en paz y sin monstruos que los acechen por doquier. Corría por el año 1981, épocas de guerra en América del Sur y Europa. Continentes, países y provincias habían sido impuestas cuando fueron libres, y ahora esas razas se debatían las tierras no propias. Porque claro, ella sabía que las tierras por las que batallaran eran de _su_ país, _su_ nación. Era una guerra en la que sin poder evitarlo se había metido, defendiendo a miles de militares de dieciocho años, inexpertos y con armas en mano sin saber usarlas. Poco a poco había ascendido a general, la primera mujer general de la historia de su familia. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se oponían a los de su líder en torno las batallas se hacían cada vez más inútiles. _"¿Por qué estamos matándonos entre todos para tener paz?" "¿Qué sentido tiene toda ésta locura?"._

Clara Doucet pensó mucho en eso, pero nunca dijo una palabra. El gobierno se la cerraría para siempre si se oponía a las órdenes dadas.

Caminó un sendero largo que conducía a las ya destruidas puertas que conducían a la cuidad, con sus botas resonando en la silenciosa calle. Las casas antiguas se encontraban en deterioro, y solo algunas parecían haber sobrevivido al olvido dentro de los muros. Sus grandes ojos cafés divisaron ese castillo, esa fortaleza, de los muros del centro. Con mirada perdida, incentivada solamente por el alma de otra mujer que había heredado, caminaba hacia delante y al llegar la noche cruzaba otro muro, y sin descansar, incluso sin pararse a sus necesidades, siguió caminando hacia el último muro y poseedor de ese castillo. Recuerdos que no eran suyos bailoteaban a sus ojos, se sentía de otro mundo. En sus oídos se escuchaban los gritos de victoria del recuerdo, el susurro de los amantes muertos, la risa de las mujeres olvidadas. Ella había sido la heredera de todos esos recuerdos, de la comandante Hanji Zoe, fuerte y lista como su marido antes de morir. A Clara le hubiese gustado que recordaran el nombre de aquel hombre que a su tatarabuela le había dado tanta felicidad.

No recordaba mucho de su tatarabuela, solo las historias que su madre y su abuela le contaban a lo largo de toda la herencia de la sangre. Recordando todo como si ellas mismas lo hubiesen vivido, relataban historias maravillosas, devastadoras y misteriosas, creando un lazo que nadie pudo romper. Su Bisabuela fue un monstruo que podía hacerse humano, y su sangre perduró por muchos años. Ahora la última descendiente caminaba hacia la entrada del castillo, y con sorpresa vio que las compuertas se hallaban abiertas de par en par. Un estremecimiento hizo que dé un paso atrás, con el objetivo de no entrar en esa zona oscura en plena noche. Sin embargo, un alumbramiento cálido, proveniente de una vela a lo lejos, le hizo avanzar. Apretó el rifle de servicio con fuerza, entre sus manos.

Una figura envuelta en un saco negro rezaba frente a un pequeño altar, repleto de velas y fotografías. Caminó lentamente, sin hacerse escuchar, acercándose al individuo dentro del castillo. El miedo se encargaba de hacerle recorrer adrenalina por las venas, y sus pasos eran los de un cazador. Estaba atenta a cualquier sonido, a cualquier movimiento, y sus ojos se movían por si solos en esa tenue luminosidad. Entonces, sin que en sus planes estuviese, la figura se dio vuelta y la miró, con sus ojos azules.

A pesar de que la oscuridad y las velas le daban a su piel un tono rojizo, se dio cuenta al instante de que su piel era tan blanca como la suya. Su cabello rubio, desordenado y que flameaba como el mismo fuego de las velas en esa noche. Era de facciones delicadas y masculinas, de mirada impasible y seria. Sus labios se abrieron y un suspiro bajó por el aire, desapareciendo entre el silencio.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó aquel hombre en inglés, con voz ronca, profunda.

La joven bajó su rifle, pero sin abandonar su posición.

— Doucet Clara, señor —habló claro y en un inglés fluido, mirándolo a los ojos—. ¿Y usted?

El hombre se puso de pie, y comprobaron que solo le era ocho centímetros más alto. Los dos se miraron en esa oscuridad repleta de espíritus del tiempo, de susurros de hace novecientos años, de suspiros olvidados. Ella podía sentir como la sangre le golpeaba fuerte en sus venas al mirarlo de cerca, y su corazón lo reconoció de una manera extraña. Se preguntó quién era aquel sujeto, por qué esa familiaridad en su mirada. Se preguntó por qué no lo sentía como un desconocido.

Y cuando él le sonrió, y tendió su mano con amabilidad, pudo sentir como su corazón se aceleraba. Ella nunca entendió el por qué, pero tomó su mano en un cordial saludo.

— Stephan White, _my lady_ —se presentó.

Y cuando volvieron a juntar el azul con el chocolate de sus ojos, supo que nunca olvidaría su nombre.

* * *

El sol se ocultaba nuevamente en el territorio de las murallas, tiñendo sus paredes de un naranja rojizo. Los dos individuos lo vieron, sin inmutarse, sentados en el borde del único piso de los muros que había quedado en pie. Sin respirar, miraban ese horizonte limpio y puro, con sus miradas en el pastizal verde que saludaba al sol para darle la bienvenida a la Luna. Por un momento, mirando hacia el frente, se imaginaron en el año 850 y siendo unos soldados unidos por el bien de la humanidad. Por un momento, sus almas se desprendieron de sus cuerpos y también miraron el atardecer, tomadas de la mano en una unión que ni la muerte podría romper. Sin embargo, Clara y Stephan no se tocaban. Solamente miraban, en silencio, lo que alguna vez sus ancestros habían vivido.

Había sido una noche de charlas y cuentos, fraternizando con el desconocido y ella contando historias de su país. Reían y bebían de las botellas de Whisky abandonadas en el castillo. Ninguno de los dos se preguntó cómo podría durar tanto una bebida en esas condiciones, solamente querían pasarla bien en esas ruinas repletas de recuerdos y sentirse libres aunque sean por solo unas horas. El joven le contó su vida en Inglaterra, y ella le contó su vida en Argentina. Stephan nunca preguntó el trabajo de Clara, y ella tampoco se lo preguntó a él. Los dos se habían dado cuenta de esa conexión en sus almas silenciosas, pero ninguno se atrevió a comentarlo. Albergaba ese sentimiento de desconfianza por ser de distintas naciones y poco a poco se fue disipando hasta quedar atrapada en un hilo de conversación, repleto de risas y suspiros, de saludos y de adiós. Durmieron lo que quedó de la madrugada en las habitaciones deshabitadas del castillo y al alba se levantaron, dispuestos a emprender su viaje hacia la primera muralla. Siendo los únicos que viajaban por las calles vacías, el eco entre los más recónditos lugares se hacía sonar. Se contaron sus vidas, sus anhelos, sus metas y sus miedos. Sabían que cuando se marcharan tal vez no volverían a verse, solamente querían dejar una huella en ese lugar que mucho había batallado para sobrevivir.

Al caer la noche, Clara se levantó del suelo de piedra y miró hacia abajo, los cincuenta metros completos de la única muralla que no estaba en ruinas, y se sintió por primera vez pequeña ante ese pasado de gigantes. Tomó su mochila y su arma de servicio, hizo crujir sus botas militares y echó un hondo suspiro al cielo, con sus manos en las caderas.

— Llegó el momento de volver al mundo real —murmuró, tendiéndole la mano a su compañero.

Stephan sonrió y se levantó por sus propios méritos.

— Ha sido un viaje estupendo —dijo él con su cálida voz inglesa, ambos bajaban por las escaleras del subterráneo—. Creo que me llevaré gratos recuerdos a casa.

Clara sonrió, la salida al mundo exterior estaba ante sus ojos y podía divisar, a lo lejos, una motocicleta y más allá su automóvil.

— Creo que yo también —concluyó Clara, y le tendió una mano al hombre inglés—. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Stephan.

— El placer es todo mío, _Clara_ _—_ la voz de Stephan se oyó profunda, suave, como acariciar la seda de las rosas. Tomó su mano y la dirigió hasta su boca, besándola apenas un segundo.

La soltó y se volteó sin mirar atrás, hacia la motocicleta que lo esperaba sin moverse. Clara miró su mano con el pudor bailando por sus mejillas, y con rapidez comenzó a andar hasta su coche. Escuchó a sus espaldas el rugido de la moto y su sonrisa iluminó su rostro por un instante, feliz y llena de no haber estado sola para ese viaje. Juró en su mente que nunca lo olvidaría cuando volviese a Buenos Aires.

— ¡OYE!

La alcanzó en el segundo que Clara se giró para observarlo. La miraba con esos ojos azules a treinta metros de distancia, y en su mirada se escondía la emoción y la adrenalina de la velocidad, de la aventura.

— ¿Si? —le preguntó casi gritando, debido al rugido del motor.

Stephan sonrió, y la luz de la luna que hace poco había nacido lo bañó de un azul mágico. Como si él perteneciese a la noche, a aquel lugar.

— ¿Volveré a verte otra vez? —preguntó, y un trueno se oyó a lo lejos.

Clara no pudo decir si fue por el estruendo del trueno, por la agitación de la caminata o por esas palabras que su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Se miraron a los ojos, desde la distancia, y se sintieron tan cerca que creían que podían tocar sus rostros. El sentimiento de conocerse era tan fuerte que, sea cual sea que haya sido la intención de esa pregunta, fue una razón para que ella pudiese sonreír de nuevo.

Sacó de su bolsillo un objeto metálico, cuadrado. Miró el encendedor entre sus manos y suspiró con fuerza, nostálgica por la bandera argentina que estaba pintada en la parte posterior. Con todas sus fuerzas lo arrojó hacia Stephan, que desde la distancia lo atrapó con un solo movimiento. El joven inglés lo miró, extrañado, y luego a Clara. Esta le sonrió otra vez.

— ¡Todo es posible si lo deseas, Stephan! —le gritó, mientras corría hacia su coche. Extendió una mano hacia el inglés, mirándolo por última vez— _¡Bye, Bye!_

Y la oscuridad los despidió, marcando medianoche cuando ambos partieron por fin, en la fría madrugada.

Los años cayeron como gotas de lluvia desde ese encuentro, y una guerra estalló en América del Sur sin que ellos pudiesen mirarse nuevamente a los ojos. Ella, obligada por los corazones ajenos, abandonó el confort de su vida en Buenos Aires y partió hacia la muerte. Él, decidido a dar la vida por Inglaterra y dejar claro lo que les pertenecía, se encaminó hacia el destino sin mirar atrás. Clara juró no volver a verlo nunca, más por lógica cristiana que cualquier otro pensamiento. Stephan mantenía en sus manos la esperanza de poder encontrarla nuevamente, en las murallas, en los castillos, en las tierras olvidadas que ya nadie recordaba, en sus sentimientos. Los dos juraron al cielo, antes de partir.

Y, en ese momento, ellos volverán a verse a los ojos. Envueltos en fuego y en sangre, vestidos con las promesas de sus enemigos.

 _Fin Prologo_

* * *

 _ **¡Buenas tardes!**_

 _ **-se lleva las manos a las caderas- ¡Uf, si que me ha costado! (lmao solo es el prologo) :v**_

 _ **¡Este es mi primer fic de Shingeki! (a excepción de Mikasa, que es un OneShot)**_

 _ **Sé que no tiene mucho de Shingeki por el momento, pero me he inspirado en las guerras de la serie y también en las guerras por las Malvinas, quise hacer una mezcla de historias, y sé que tendrá mucho más trama que mis anteriores fics romanticos :v JEJOX. En si es un EruHan (Erwin x Hanji), solo que quise usar sus reencarnaciones, en un nuevo mundo sin Titanes de por medio. Soy de Shipear mucho el EruHan hasta tal punto de preguntarme que hubiese pasado cuando acabaron con los Titanes y fueron libres D: y bueno... quiero pensar que se casaron y tuvieron hijos con cejas ASÍ DE GRANDES -se pone macabra-**_

 _ **AAAAAAAAY las drogas, no me hagan caso uwu**_

 _ **¡En fin! Ojalá les guste ese fic guerrillero amoroso, nunca hice uno así por lo que no me peguen si esta tan feo UnU -se oculta debajo de las sábanas-**_

 ** _¡Bye bye!_**


End file.
